My Favorite Student
by ruiiko
Summary: She was always such a sweet girl. I'm sure she learned alot from me, but in many ways, I feel like I've learned alot from her.


**Here's a short little drabble for you guys. I've had this idea on my mind for a while, so yeah. Note that Kiyoteru is not a creepy pedo in this, just favoring a student. o_o okay, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Even though the summer has begun, the teacher, known as Mr. Hiyama still couldn't help but think back on the school year. It had been a generally great school year. Probably his best yet! He had had the best batch of children in his 5th grade class—all eager to learn, and participate together as a large group of friends. He really hoped he had gotten through to them, and taught them things they would value later in their lives.

Yes, it had been a great year.

Yes, he had the best students ever.

Kiyoteru would often brag about how great they were in the teachers lounge, laughing about how smart they were, and the great grades they had gotten on projects and tests, while other angered and distraught teachers steamed angrily at him. He would only laugh them off, as he continued to sip on his coffee with a content smile on his face, as the sun shone down on him.

He really did love his job. Which was why it pained him so much to have to say goodbye to his students, as they were on leave for summer vacation.

All of them.

But there was one student he really favored the most out of the small group.

She was small and bubbly, and always kept a smile on her face. Her name was Yuki. She was just the sweetest little thing ever, she always brought a smile to his lips. She warmed his heart.

Everyday, she would come in, and place on apple on his desk. It had become a habbit that the teacher had gotten use to. She would smile brightly at him, greeting him with a happy, "Good morning!" Before taking her usual seat, wedged between the two young boys, Ryuto and Oliver.

She was quiet, but she seemed to be quite popular in the class. Perhaps it was mainly because she was always so happy. She'd always smile so brightly at the other students, and they couldn't help but smile back. She tried her best to be helpful, too. If somebody had a problem, she'd try and help them figure it out. People often came to her with anything, whether it be in need of borrowing something, or in need of help. Yuki was capable of doing it, whatever it was.

She was always quite obedient, too. She always payed attention in class. Infact, she was at the top of her class! She really did study hard for any test, and although she sometimes had a hard time presenting in front of class for certain projects, she'd pull through, one way or another.

Kiyoteru didn't know what it was about her that made him favor her so much. But he did. She was his favorite student, and he knew she'd go far in life.

And in many ways, Kiyoteru felt like he learned alot from her. Sure, she had learned alot from him as well, but he in return, learned lots from her, as well.

Before her, and before all the students in this years 5th grade class, he had taught alot of bratty children, that really made him re-consider re-signing. Before this class, he hated his job. He didn't let it show, but he really struggled.

But when Yuki and the gang of children came, that all seemed to change.

Yuki really seemed to be a main part of it.

He had never encountered a child at her age that was so calm and collected. She was so quiet, and she actually liked reading books. His previous classes were all very roudy and loud, and never seemed to settle down.

Yuki taught him to not underestimate children her age. He had thought that all kids were brats before, who needed to sit down and be quiet. But seeing Yuki silently reading during class time, that brought a smile to his lips.

She had taught him that kids really do care about school. When they want to, as he supposed that kids will have their outbursts, but Yuki always seemed to hand in projects in on time. Alot of the other children seemed to do quite well, too. She was there, and ready to help at all times possible.

Above all things, Kiyoteru just supposed Yuki brought out the best in him. Heck, the whole class did. This had been the best 5th graders he had ever taught, and he sure as heck didn't take it for granted. In the morning, he looked forward to waking up and getting to school earlier. It used to take him almost 5 cups of coffee to settle down and relax himself, but since teaching this years class, he had limited himself down to one a day.

He just looked forward to being a teacher again.

It was weird to admit, but he supposed he would miss her a little. He would miss her bubbly attitude, and good grades. But going into 6th grade next year, he knew that another teacher would get caught up with her, and feel alive again.

She just had that effect on everyone, it seemed.

In either aspect, Kiyoteru wished her luck, and hoped that she would have a great year being in 6th grade.


End file.
